


'cause you're a brand new species

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Zim has freckles, and they were roomates, because I'm trans and like projecting onto characters, gaz is mentioned for like one second, headcanons, it's not mentioned but dib and zim are both trans, oh my god they were roomates, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: What stood out most to the human, however, was how soft Zim's lips looked.He wonders what it would be like to kiss him...Usually Dib would stop this train of thought, but he was so close, their faces just inches away-"You're really pretty.""Eh?"(Snippet of a ZaDr Roommate AU I have in the works.)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590247
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	'cause you're a brand new species

**Author's Note:**

> Some info on this AU:
> 
> Low on cash, Dib Membrane begins looking for a roommate. The only person to reply to his post on the Swollen Eyeball forum is Zim, and upon meeting him, Dib is 99.9% sure he's an alien. Curious to learn more about the strange young man, Dib agrees, and the two begin to live together.
> 
> This takes place a few weeks after Zim moves in. Dib comes across Zim sleeping (yes I know Irkens don't need sleep. He just does it for fun.) and goes to take a closer look, trying to find some proof he's an alien when whoops! he's kinda cute actually! oh and he has antennae and shit! dib's gay for a fucking alien!
> 
> AKA "Dib observes Zim sleeping so I can write about my headcanons."
> 
> (Name is from Lemon Demon's "Touch-Tone Telephone.")

Zim was sleeping.

Now was Dib's chance to get some evidence that yes, aliens are real, and yes, his roommate was one. He'd finally prove the world wrong. (As well as his dad, but Dib refused to admit that he still wanted his father's approval after all this time.)

Dib walked over to the edge of the couch, bending over to get a better look at the sleeping boy.

Dark green freckles covered his cheeks, as well as the bridge of his non-existent nose. They sparkled, reminding Dib of stars.

Huh. Could aliens have freckles? They were kinda cute, actually-

_ Nope. No. Nuh-uh. Do not continue that thought, Membrane! _

Zim's eyebrows were clearly fake, smudged and shakily drawn on with pen. 

He had long eyelashes, which combined with his big eyes made him look like a character from one of Gaz's games.

Dib was pretty sure Zim was drooling a little bit, his mouth wide open. His tongue was long and thin, and his teeth were a bit crooked. Some of them were really sharp, like fangs almost.

What stood out most to the human, however, was how  _ soft _ Zim's lips looked.

_ I wonder what it would be like to kiss him... _

Usually Dib would stop this train of thought, but he was so  _ close _ , their faces just inches away-

"You're really pretty."

"Eh?"

Big pink eyes stared up at Dib. Immediately, they scrambled away from each other.

In the chaos, the black hair on Zim's head fell off (a wig?), revealing two long antennae.

_ Oh  _ **_shit_ ** _. _

Yep. Dib's roommate was definitely an alien.

**Author's Note:**

> what if...i wrote a sequel where?? they kiss???
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm fairly new to the IZ fandom, and hopefully will have more ZaDr fics out in the future!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! You guys's feedback means so much to me ♡


End file.
